Infernal Affairs
by ka0ri-chan
Summary: Valkazaars with traits of legendary vampires rooting back deeply from the Sadists. Syaoran their leader. Fujitaka leader of the Sadists. Sakura? The young orphan taken under the wolf’s wing. The chain reaction for enjoyment in the other’s pain? Definitely
1. Ch1: A Businessman's Obsession

Infernal Affairs - (M) - Trailer brought to you by Kaori

* * *

**START TIME: 0:00**

* * *

**A family reunion…**

"Ah, my cute little cousin, how have you been?"

The wolf growled, hackles rising.

Eriol sighed.

"I see I'm not welcomed."

He laughed.

"No surprise there."

It pounced, claws shining.

"No surprise at all."

**A business proposal…**

"Here's the deal… you allow us full access to your lands and protection from your kin, and we won't tell your dear little cherry blossom a single dirty thing about you."

Golden eyes glared.

"Why?"

Fujitaka gasped innocently, chocolate brown eyes widening.

"What do you mean why? We just want to check up on you, to see how our adorable little wolf is doing all by his lonesome self!"

"Cut the shit. What do you want?"

His smile turned grim.

"To ensure that… those around you will be safe from your… blood lust."

**A conversation…**

"When a wolf obsesses, nothing will keep it from its mate. Xiao Lang thinks you are his mate and nothing will keep him from you."

Meiling's fists tightened on Sakura's shoulders.

"Stay with him and die. Come with us and live."

Ruby eyes shone determinedly.

"What's it going to be Sakura?"

"But… I love him…"

"He's incapable of loving."

She smirked.

"Wolves can only obsess."

**A confrontation…**

"Why do you have to kill?"

Emeralds pierced through molten gold.

"It's the only way to survive."

She screwed her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing.

"Even if it means to kill your family?"

"Yes."

**A discovery…**

"What I forgot to mention is that when a wolf is separated from its mate, it will go insane."

Fye smiled, eyes closed.

"But if Syaoran-kun is separated from his mate, anyone between him and her will surely be begging for first class tickets to hell."

"That's nice…"

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to try and stop them?"

Kurogane scoffed.

"They're your people. Whatever happens to them isn't my concern."

**A decision…**

"Are you sure about this? You know what they say when—"

Tomoyo wrung her hands around the hem of her dress.

"It's just a legend."

"Yes mother."

"They're too weak and conceited to retaliate; Xiao Lang won't dare try to fight us."

Sonomi sneered arrogantly.

"That wolf is… absolutely nothing harmful at all."

"Are you so sure about that?"

**A wolf out on revenge…**

"Get away from me wolf!"

He stepped closer.

"I said get away!"

Fangs gleamed.

"XIAO LANG! STOP THIS!"

He turned to the source of the voice.

Ambers flashed.

"You dare defy me?"

**A game…**

Nakuru whistled.

"Take off your shirt wolfie-boy!"

He growled and swung his blade around his body.

"SHIT! What are you trying to do! Kill me! Take a look at the ceiling! I don't think you'd want to be throwing blades around like that when your dear cherry blossom can see you!"

Xiao Lang chuckled.

Claws sported from his fingers and a tail whipped heavily against the floor.

The chains shattered.

"Shit… No fucking way…"

**_INFERNAL AFFAIRS_**

* * *

**END TIME: 2:37**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A Businessman's Obsession_

* * *

_Never did I think this day would come, the day all of you would choose to turn against me. I won't let your betrayal slip through my fingers. No, I'll be wringing your pathetic little necks with my own hands. _

Fourteen-year-old Syaoran was on his balcony, leaning against the railing. The sun was bright, but not too bright to hurt anyone's eyes if they dared to look upon it. Soft red oranges blanketed the sun, as it was preparing for its nap until the next day when it would have to rise once again to start off a brand new day. As it slowly began to descend over the horizon, the sky, meanwhile, was ever changing. Pink, orange, blue, and violet swirled with one another like cotton candy being churned, meshing all the color as one till the sky was nothing but a dark, midnight blue that soon, after its arrival, would its darkness beckon the stars to join it, the beautiful stars that would be washed away with the invading dark clouds that would bring a bout of cold, freezing snow.

Yet as lovely as the scene before him may have seemed, Syaoran took no notice of it. His mind was too preoccupied; his thoughts were so jumbled that he had a hard time sorting them out in order. He was tired, tired of fighting the darkness that ate at his heart, the darkness that tried to take over his mind. He was tired of everything. His face however, betrayed none of his inner turmoil. None. Not even his eyes would help unlock the mystery behind his soul. The twin amber orbs were cold, blank, too emotionless that one look would send a young affectionate child to tears.

"Master Li," Wei stood with his back as straight as a rod near the door entrance. Despite his rigid stance, his features were soft and his tone understanding.

Something was calling him, tugging at his soul, urging him to follow. "Give me a minute." He murmured numbly. Without sparing a backward glance, his strong hand gripped the railing tightly and he hauled himself over to the other side. He spun around, and landed gracefully on his feet, the second balcony floor far above his normal height. With that, he walked through the dead gardens, then through the large driveway. It was a while—way past a minute—when he reached the gateless entrance. He passed it without a thought, feet crunching lightly on the melting snow that would be brought back with the night.

Whatever he had felt before melded away as he wandered mindlessly around town, haunting the deserted streets that were slowly being sheltered by the white snow. He held out a hand from his warm jacket and watched in mute fascination as a small flake drifted down onto his fingertip. It melted on contact with his warm flesh. He retracted his cooling hand and let out a soft scoff. Turning his head to the side, he erased the moment from his mind.

The dark alleyway now in his line of sight caught his attention. _Strange,_ he thought. Then he heard something. Something tugged at his mind once again.

His curiosity piqued, he made his way over to the darkened passage casually. Again, that small desperate whimper echoed off the tall dirty walls. The sound—much to his dismay—pulled the strings attached to his heart.

When he entered the dark place, his eyes adjusted easily in the shadows, the amber turning into a dark smoldering gold that glowed brightly like a cat's.

The thing let out an alarmed cry at his presence and shuffled back awkwardly into the hard stone wall, allowing itself to be shrouded in darkness. Somehow, the sound was music to his ears. The sound itself calmed the raging battle deep within his mind. It awakened something deep within himself that he had never felt before. It made him feel alive, as strange as it was.

Syaoran studied the dirtied snow where it had previously lain and frowned when he caught sight of a red stain soaking into the cold snow. It was smeared across the whiteness and followed the thing's trail. From where he stood, he caught sight of a leg before it withdrew itself back into its huddled form. The boy pursed his lips in a thin line. _Abuse?_ He glowered darkly and stepped closer to the child. A panicked sob escaped the poor thing's lips. Syaoran sighed and crouched down low to the child's level. His eyes softened.

When the child realized that no danger would come of this stranger (yet), big soulful eyes blinked open.

Syaoran held back a gasp and almost stumbled back. It was most probably the most heart wrenching thing he'd ever seen. Before him, a young girl stared back at him with adorably large emerald eyes swimming with hope, teardrops just waiting to spill from the deep pools. Uneven bangs were cut messily, framing her small face in a chaotic nest of dirty brown strands. Syaoran gazed at her sparkling eyes and watched as a tear clung to her dark thick lashes then down her porcelain pale cheek. They pierced into his golden pools, making him drown in their deep depth. He released a shaky breath and slowly held out a warm hand to her.

The girl shied away and tried to burry herself into the wall. A small smile etched its way across his soft lips. He let out a cold breathe and hesitantly spoke, "Zettai daijoubu dayo."

She continued staring into his soul. "It's alright," he said almost tenderly. When she didn't move an inch, he slowly moved to sit down on the wet filthy ground on his knees, his hand still outstretched.

Gradually, Syaoran waited patiently and almost grinned when a tiny soiled hand reached out timidly to his large callus hands. When the soft pad of her fingertips grazed his palm, she froze and took in the sight of their touching hands.

She launched herself into his arms when she felt no harm come to her. Violent sobs wracked her young body and tears soaked his jacket. Syaoran cuddled her small body closer to him and almost pulled back an arm, feeling how icy her body was. He deftly slid off his thick jacket and draped it over the small form in his lap. He secured his strong bands around her shoulders and rocked her back and forth comfortingly.

Something happened. He didn't know what it was, but he felt complete; the demons of his past and the dark in his mind retreated, relieved him of the heavy burden placed on him since his birth. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he could finally live, truly live.

_Even if it kills me._

Now he stood in all his glorious 6'3'' solid, male form of muscles and bones on the marble floor, hands in the pockets of his pants and head thrown back in contentment. The twenty-six-year-old gazed out morosely at the heavens from his estate. The sun was cloaked with thick heavy clouds, shielding its bright glare from the large city. Large heavy raindrops poured down from the heavens, flooding the streets clean of life. It was impossible to see the cars on the street even from this distance and not a single soul could be seen running around frantically under the torrential rain.

He was tempted to smile. Being outside when it was raining chilled him to the bone, something he greatly enjoyed doing when he needed space to clear his hectic mind. The cold wet drops drenching his thick hair, sliding down his face, leaking through his clothes to his warm, burning flesh; yes, he truly enjoyed the rain. But today… today was different. He didn't come out because he was stressed, or to clear his mind. No, he came out because of a thought nagging annoyingly at his brain. Something was going to happen that would take away his precious happiness that he had found since he was a young teenager. This time, a small smile curved his lips.

As much as his appreciation to rain was, he wasn't the least bit disappointed when it was cut off immediately with a large clear umbrella. His eyes opened and took in the sight of the raindrops beating heavily against the clear plastic covering.

"You should learn to take care of yourself Xiao Lang! You'll get sick this way!" Something green moving to his right tugged at his peripheral vision. The girl huffed at the full grown man, "Seriously, what will you do without me?"

He raised a dark brow. "I'd die?" he drawled out lazily and turned his head to the scolding girl.

"Syaoran, don't be ridiculous," her voice softened and she moved closer to him to drape a towel over his broad shoulders. She allowed the umbrella to rest lightly on her shoulders over the both of them as she quickly dried his face with the dark green material.

"You shouldn't you know, it makes no difference." Amber eyes studied the worried angel before him warmly.

A small scowl marred her smooth forehead as she glowered, "It makes a lot of difference." She knew he loved the rain, but she found it ridiculous that a full grown man loved staying out in a thunderstorm considering he hated the cold. The young girl shuddered as the rain slashed against her feet, unprotected from the diagonal fall of the rain, even as she attempted to grip her umbrella in a desperate hold to keep the wind from blowing it away. Any minute now, it would start to thunder. She repressed another shudder. When the golden streaks would start to light the sky, she knew the man would be smiling with glee. A frown graced her soft pink lips.

The small pout on her lips was enough to make him chuckle lightly. "Come here."

Suddenly a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her around the waist, forcing her to lose her grip on the metal bar. She yelped when she was enveloped in a pair for wet, drenched arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. The umbrella was upturned on the marble floor, forgotten and now with the job of collecting a small pool of excess water.

They stayed there in silence as the water soaked them to the bone. The rain was pouring heavily now, making it impossible to see anything clearly beyond a one meter radius. Sakura sighed into his chest, knowing she looked like a drowned rat by now, so she contented her self by basking in the tender attention of her savior—someone who was enthralled with her presence for reasons she did not know.

"We really should go inside," Sakura whispered into his suit.

"Why are you so late?"

"The book I was looking for was misplaced and the librarians there were busy with other people."

His brow rose up and he looked down disbelievingly at the auburn head, "And that took you three hours?"

"I didn't want to bother Kyle so I walked home." Sakura's eyes nervously darted around, looking at anything but his face.

"My dear little cherry blossom, you're not a very good liar. Have I ever told you that?"

"Hai," she squeaked, reverting back to Japanese unconsciously—a nervous habit of hers.

"So?"

She blinked open an eye. "So…?"

"What were you doing?"

He gazed down at her, trapping her in his amber pools. There was silence for a few moments. She licked her dry lips and proceeded to lightly bite her bottom lip.

"I-I was—"

Syaoran leaned closer to her to hear her reply, "You were…?"

"I… have-to-go-make-dinner!" She ducked from his grip and hurriedly darted up the marble staircase that led up to the balcony of his study before scurrying off to the kitchen, miraculously avoiding her usual tripping routine.

_Spoke too soon, _he thought when a crash sounded loudly over the rain, not the least bit muted from his sharp ears by the thundering clouds.

Syaoran threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head, the motion freeing his chestnut hair of the rain and walked back up the stairs to his study with slow strides. He stretched lazily and a smirk fell to his lips as he thought of the happiness his little imp brought him after years of loneliness. He slid the glass door shut and walked forwards a few paces, his black tailored suit dripping water all over his thick feathery carpet and leaving a darkened trail from the door to his current position.

He sighed slightly and threw a glance back over his shoulder. The sky was darker than he realized. He clenched his fists together as he made his way to his bathroom.

Something was stirring in the city; they were coming back after many years since the war blazed out of control. For what, he didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't like the idea; he was already against it. He made a mental note to keep them off his land.

* * *

Sakura walked into the kitchen wearing a large dark green jumper that fell off one shoulder, exposing a strap of her pale pink camisole and matching flannel pajama pants. On her feet were pink bunny slippers, the fur sticking up wildly in different directions. She rolled up the sleeves of her jumper and set out to making dinner.

Halfway through frying the leftover rice from the other day with slices of meat, corn and peas warm arms wound itself around her waist. She gasped, feeling Syaoran's hot breath flow down her exposed neck and giggled at the ticklish sensation. "You still haven't told me what you were doing," he breathed sensuously, his soft lips grazing her bare skin. Sakura shivered and tried to concentrate on the task at hand; not burning down the kitchen because of her benefactor trying to seduce her into telling him of her whereabouts.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, let me cook, unless you want me to burn our dinner."

He buried his head into her neck and nuzzled her playfully, "I can think of something more appetizing than what you're cooking, my cute little blossom."

She felt him smirk against her skin and pushed the fuzzy feeling aside. "Are you trying to say I can't cook?" she turned off the stove and turned around, huffing.

Syaoran chuckled deeply and pulled her into his arms again, "No, but you do know I hate fried rice, don't you?"

"Maybe that's why I'm making it," she mumbled sulkily into his dry shirt.

"In that case, we're ordering tonight."

Her head shot up and she shot him an excitedly look. "Sushi!" she squealed happily. This provoked another laugh from the large man. He nodded and turned to make the order. Before he could, Sakura caught his sleeve and pulled him back. She stood on her toes to tap him lightly on the lips before running up the stairs. She ran back down and stopped at the middle, the large kitchen entrance allowing her to see him clearly from where she was. "I have something for you, by the way!" She then sprinted back up the rest of the flight, leaving behind an amused man.

Syaoran dug his hands deep into his low riding sweatpants and chuckled with delight at her randomness. _But,_ he thought, _she's very predictable._ He headed into the hallway to the phone and pressed one for the weekly order of sushi. Most of the food they ate, when either of them couldn't be bothered with cooking, came from the restaurant nearby his home, owned by a renowned chef under his wing. This week though, Sakura surely had forgotten about her one of her favorite meals. _Whatever she was doing has left her nervous…_ He thought darkly.

He shook his head and replaced the scowl with a smirk. The affect he had over her… it was pleasing, pleasing indeed to know that with a simple touch he could make her forget the simplest things. He slipped his hand into his pocket, running his thumb over the smooth surface of the box in anticipation.

Syaoran simply stood there, for how long he wasn't sure, but when the doorbell's twinkling chime ringing out in an enchanting rhythm was answered by his little cherry blossom did he awake from his reverie. He shook his head, shaking his damp bangs from his eyes, and walked towards the private living room.

When he entered the darkened room glowing dimly with golden lights, he smiled. Sakura was cruising around the low glass table, pulling out their usual meal and setting it on the table. She dragged over a large black bean bag, fluffing it unnecessarily. After that, she ran to the other side of the room to retrieve the remote and turned on the large wide screen television. Finally, after all the rushing and preparing, she sat herself down onto Syaoran's lap where he had taken a seat on the cushion chair filled with little white balls.

Sakura sighed and swung her legs his right thigh and settled back comfortably on the side of the black bag. The sushi rolls were set out on plates on the glass table that was dragged closer to them for better access.

Syaoran chuckled when she gazed up at him adorably, wanting him to reach for her plate and chopsticks. They ate their meal in peace, occasionally watching the movie playing with lazy eyes. Suddenly, Syaoran caught sight of a mischievous gleam twinkling in usually innocent emeralds. Deftly, the smooth black sticks stole his food from between his lips.

"Ne, you always get this kind, and you scream when it's not exactly as you ordered." She studied the small roll curiously, "What is so good about this, hn?"

The man swallowed the small bite he had taken from the roll stolen from him and tapped her playfully on the head with his chopsticks. "Secret ingredient my dear cherry blossom, it's not quite the same without it."

He was about to steal it back but by then she had already taken a small bite. Syaoran wasn't the least bit worried, but he was curious about her reaction.

Her large eyes widened even more and she shot him an angered look. A small part of him tinged with concern that she had figured out what was placed in the roll, but he brushed it off. "Now I know why you like this so much!" her anger quickly retreated into mock sulkiness. "You could have at least offered me some every time you order it. I never knew it could be so good!" With that, she munched the rest down.

Syaoran chuckled, highly pleased with her reaction. "You can have as much as you like Kurako-chan, as much as you like." He draped his now free arm (he had put his chopsticks down on the table and his left arm was wrapped around her waist) across her front and over her shoulder, figuring that he'd had enough for today and contented himself with watching her eat.

When Sakura had chewed down the rest of his plate (and ignored her own) they absentmindedly concentrated on the movie. Usually these types of movies would make Sakura shudder continuously, but something about this one was particularly amusing. Yes, she still flinched at some scenes, but it wasn't so bad that she'd scream bloody murder (it didn't contain ghosts!). And she knew this was one that Syaoran particularly liked. The plotline was original and… creative, and though it had been filmed quite a few years ago, it was of good quality for its time (around 1999 maybe?) and it had an interesting plot, not totally losing itself in all the gory deaths. She shifted slightly in her makeshift chair, watching as the main female character stumbled through the woods, in the rain, looking for her male companion, the only person she trusted on the island save for the older boy who was traveling with them.

A little while later into the movie, Sakura spoke up, "I really don't see how you can enjoy all this." She shot him a look, having seen him chuckle when one of the re-enrolled student was walking though the fire, eyes bleeding and blind.

"It's funny!" he grinned at her.

"I find it disturbing, especially when Chigusa stabbed the boy down there," she retorted.

"All for good reason." He saw her look of disbelief, "Wouldn't you be tempted to do the same thing if someone asked you to sleep with them knowing that you're bound to die anyway? Either go willingly or be raped."

"I know… I've seen this ten times already," she deadpanned.

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because it's disturbing!" she pouted. A smile tugged at his lips and he reached out, pulling her closer to his chest.

"So I'm guessing you don't like the part where the girls all turn on each other?"

She shuddered, "Remind me never to go on camping trips."

"You have one coming up. I believe before Christmas break."

She wrapped her arms around his torso, "Then I won't go."

"It's compulsory."

"Then I'll take you with me." Her green eyes brightened and she shot up, sending him pleading looks.

"My dear little cherry blossom, are you allowed guests?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Most of the other girls are bringing family members or friends from outside the college."

"And I assume that boyfriends are not allowed." He ran his hand through her silken hair.

Her auburn head nodded drowsily, as she blinked her eyes sleepily, "I didn't want to ask you. You're always busy at work," she reached out a hand and grabbed hold of the hand playing with her tresses, "demo…" she could barely keep her eyes open, the beat of Syaoran's heart lulling her to sleep, "I don't want to be alone." And she drifted off to sleep, content in his embrace.

As he rubbed the center of her palm with his thumb, he watched the screen emotionlessly. There, ex-teacher of the class trapped in the nightmare, Kitano, was shot to the ground numerous times in the chest by a surviving student. He knew what happened next. The old man's phone would ring; he'd stand up, walk to the couch and answer his hateful daughter. Then, he'd die after eating the last cookie made by his most favorite student.

He scoffed softly and soaked in the sight of his little kitten in his lap with his tender gaze. All he needed in the world to be happy was her, and by the god's he'd keep it that way. He studied her peaceful expression and smiled gingerly. "If you wanted me to come with you, you could have just told me." He placed a light feathery kiss between her thin brows.

"Whatever keeps you happy…" he whispered.

Sakura stirred, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Syaoran stood up slowly, holding her small form delicately in his arms. He made his way to her room, right across from his. Somehow he managed to pull the covers down without interrupting her and gracefully set her down onto her bed. He pulled the dark green (guess who designed her room) quilt over her lax body and tucked her in, brushing her hair out onto her silken pillow to keep it from tangling.

"I have a present for you," he whispered. Syaoran revealed a rectangular box from his pocket and placed it on her nightstand. He opened her draw, fishing out a pen and notepad. Taking his time to write down a small note, he quickly calculated something. Satisfied with the message, he ripped it from the pad and folded it into an elaborate cherry blossom. Finishing with the last petal, he set it down onto her richly wrapped gift and padded out of the room quietly, leaving the huge screen door wide open.

Now he had three things left to do before going off to bed. One, throw away the dishes and all of the sushi rolls that Sakura didn't seem to like anymore (and to which he smirked triumphantly), two, fill out the confidentiality forms for his cherry blossom's camping retreat, and three, go search for the present that Sakura had hidden from him. (By now he'd figured out why she was so late coming home). He spent his time looking for it in serene bliss (as short as the search had been; his little kitten was very predictable), and brought the large box back into his room. He kept the doors wide open, as it had been their ritual ever since they were young. If ever one was scared (alone would be the more appropriate word), they'd glance forward into the room opposite and catch sight of small dim lights flickering like candles around the room, enough light to help see the figure sleeping on the bed, but not light enough to keep a person awake.

Syaoran smiled at the memories. As a child, Sakura had always climbed into his bed at night, too scared of being left alone to realize that he was just across the room from her—she was a child that needed to feel something to understand—but as they grew older, Sakura learnt to stay in her own room, but occasionally would sneak into his when she was feeling particularly down or if she felt that her dear friend was lonely (though he'd never admit it).

Syaoran stretched out his stiff muscles, waiting till the bones in his back let out a satisfying crack. He relaxed and rolled his shoulders back, moving his head from side to side, this time cracking the tendons in his neck. Sighing as the feeling of his muscles relax from having been tightly knotted with tension, he pulled his black muscle shirt over his shoulders and threw it over onto a nearby chair. HE then settled down on his low bed, crossing his legs as he pulled the heavy gift onto his lap.

Carefully pulling the tape and ribbon from the glossy wrapping so as to not rip it, he saw a cardboard box. With an adorable smile (one that only Sakura and anything to do with her could provoke) he folded the paper up accurately and placed it in a box in his draw, one specifically for wrapping paper from Sakura (yes, he was aware of his obsession with her), and he placed the thick pink ribbon into another box.

Then his attention was brought back to the gift itself. He quickly disposed of the outer protective box (because it was not chosen by Sakura herself but by the company that she had brought the present from) and cautiously held out the medium sized wooden case before him. He eyed it bemusedly. It couldn't be a jewelry box… or a music box… _Wait_, he thought, _possibly a music box_. Now he just hoped it didn't have any dancing figures inside twirling to some despicable tune.

A high pitched giggle broke through his musings and his head snapped up to see Sakura sitting next to him, hugging a large black wolf. Her head was tilted to the side and her hair trailed down in long silky waves. This brought his attention to the box at her side devoid of the pink paper cherry blossom.

"My little cherry blossom," a small blush graced her cheeks, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She grinned with childish delight, "I woke up and saw you opening my present!" she released the stuffed toy and launched her arms around his neck, knocking him slightly off balance for a few seconds. Syaoran smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she let her head fall lightly against his chest. She beamed up at him, "You're just so adorable that I couldn't miss it."

He blinked, "Adorable… I've never been called that before." He scratched his temple, before picking up the wooden case, studying it with open curiosity.

Sakura giggled again and nudged him encouragingly. "It's not going to bite you, Xiao-chan." She had a knack for making up new nicknames for him, including ones that mixed languages.

Syaoran raised a brow at her, "Really? Then why do I get the feeling that it's a music box?" He inwardly shuddered at the thought of ballerina's dancing to Swan Lake music.

The girl laughed, a teasing spark entering her eyes, "Why would I ever get you something that you hate?"

The dark brow remained where it was. Sakura pouted, "Just open it!"

The man threw his head back and laughed, not holding back any of his pleasure as he basked in his imp's company.

His large hand ran across the surface of the wood, moving down to the golden clasps. He unlatched them, one by one, and, without taking his eyes off her, he twisted the key that was already hanging in the center lock. A small hopeful smile painted her face. Laughing again, Syaoran tapped her lightly on her pert nose, beaming freely when she blinked her eyes owlishly to stop from going cross-eyed. Then, without anymore stalling, he flicked the box open. The first notes of the song grabbed hold of his mind and his amber eyes darted to the box. There, before his very eyes, was a mirror lined box. What was amazing was that the mirror on the base flooded out smoothly, like a river, and settled in a rounded pond, almost. The mirrors lining the lid opened up and moved stiffly around half of the oval base, almost connected.

In confusion, Syaoran's brows furrowed down. The tune was familiar to him… It snapped. This was the song he was obsessed with for a few weeks. The tune, more like. Its haunting melody always made him feel alive, but now it was all converted into a complex song composed wholly by the grand piano. Just by the way it was played he could tell it was Sakura's style.

Golden orbs watched, enraptured as a large pink crystal emerged from the mirrored pool and bloomed into a beautiful sakura blossom. All around it, smaller blossoms emerged and they began to bloom and dance in a haunting style that was totally random, but expected of a flower; twirling and sprouting like blossoms, then floating lifelessly before picking up speed and trailing around above the pool. He reached out a hand and touched the jewel; it was real and not an illusion as the tips of the petals grazed by his fingertips, continuing on with its hypnotic dance, oblivious to his hand's light weight. Then the box began to glow with a golden light and cherry blossom petals flooded the space it provided. The small pink petals that fell from an imaginary sky, no matter how real they appeared to be, fell through his hand, like an illusion, and disappeared into the rippling pool beneath.

Syaoran's breath was caught, watching the enthralling sight swaying to the piano tune of yi fu zhi ming, a Chinese song by a famous Taiwanese artist. Next to him, Sakura was smiling blissfully, knowing that he was enjoying his gift immensely. She suddenly blushed and shyly lowered her hand to pick up her present (that she had found on her nightstand). Shakily, she untied the ribbon and ripped the wrapping off (no matter how hard she tried, the wrapping would look like it had been savage no matter how careful she tried to be, so thus the carelessness she has for unwrapping presents compared to her companion). Once all of the wrapping was gone, she found dark velvet box (emerald green, she guessed with a small bout of laughter) with her name stitched onto it in gold thread.

With barely contained excitement, she opened the case and peered in. She gasped and pulled out the golden star shaped locket gently. It was big but would fit perfectly in her palm and it was thin. She beamed, seeing the characters of her full name written in unbroken emerald embedded into the gold. She squinted, the only way for this to be possible is if it had been a ready large piece of emerald carved down to her name… she flushed with happiness and red flooded her face. Syaoran really went through a lot for her. Tentatively opening the locket, she gasped loudly this time, drawing Syaoran's attention. A sweet melody of the violin flowed out from a small device set into the pendent. It played the happy, loving tune of Love and Honesty; quite a fitting song for her. His lips curled up, the song fit his angel perfectly.

He chuckled seeing what her attention was caught on. The locket he had gotten custom made for her also played a short scene of a little brown wolf cub pouncing around trying to capture the free flowing sakura blossom. What added to it was that it was forever rotating with golden light sparking out from the base that had diamond cherry blossoms twirling about in the rays of light, jumping occasionally up to join the wolf in its hunt.

A delightful laugh escaped her full lips seeing the wolf chase its own tail where the flower had landed for a brief second.

"Xiao Ying," he watched her with hooded eyes as she remained transfixed on the clip. His eyes trailed the way her eyes screwed up into little crescent moons, how her soft lips parted with laughter and how her smooth flawless skin glinted with the golden glow. Syaoran smiled and reached out a hand. It was coming to an end, and without having to look at the locket, he knew that the wolf had stumbled across a field of cherry blossom trees by the happiness that shone brightly in her eyes.

"Ying Fa," he whispered, shutting the locket shut as the melody died down. She blinked and gazed up at him. She blushed deeply again, cutely lowering her head. "A-Ah, Sy-Syaoran-kun. A-arigatou," she stammered, clutching her knew locket closely to her chest.

Syaoran laughed again, and anyone to have witnessed his behavior throughout the whole evening would probably have fainted with his carefree nature.

"I should be the one thanking you, my little kitten," his deep voice was so amiable that it was starting to lure her to sleep, again. He held up a long and thick golden chain, something he had found inside the mirrored pool (something that solidified when not in use—he made a mental note to himself to figure out how that worked). At the bottom, a flat squared pocket-sized watch dangled with a small hook meant for his knew key. With a flick of his wrist, the clock was in his palm and he was prying it apart. The top automatically slid off smoothly, after he inserted a smaller key that was on the chain, and revealed a picture of them when they were younger. It was his twenty first birthday and she was only thirteen at the time and was hanging off around his neck. He remembered when she used to always jump onto his back to surprise him. Heck! She still did that now when they were away from most of the public's eyes. In the colored photo, he was smirking while she had her trademark beam perfected; crescent moon eyes and bright smile.

"But you did get me a music box…" he drawled, a smirk resting on his lips.

She opened her eyes and smacked him over the head jokingly, "Oh be quiet Xiao, I know you meant jewelry boxes."

Sakura grinned impishly and set the gifts aside onto his bedside table before burrowing under the heavy quilt and snuggling up against him. "I know you love it." She sighed with content as he lied down with her in his arms.

He chuckled. "You're right. Now go to sleep Kurako-chan, you have to get up early for school tomorrow," he murmured quietly, running a hand softly through her hair.

She didn't groan like most would at the thought of school but ran her fingers down his broad hard chest. "Kyle can't drive me tomorrow."

Syaoran pulled the covers up and held her tighter, "Then I'll take you."

"Will you pick me up?"

"Yes."

She smiled, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, trying to get comfortable.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hnnh?" She yawned widely, her hot breath brushing pleasantly against his bare flesh.

"Whenever you need me, or want me to be there for you, just tell me. I'm never too busy for you." He felt her long lashes brush comfortingly on his skin as she nodded sleepily. "Promise me?"

She nodded again and placed a gentle kiss on his neck before drifting off to a heavenly dream.

He kissed the top of her auburn head before burying himself in her scent, following her into her dream world.

* * *

She groaned, rolling over onto her side to shield it from the dull rays of the sun. Though they weren't as bright as they normally were on a bright summer's day, she was too tired to be dealing with any form of light unless it was the soft golden glow of her locket or the dark mysterious green that lit up her home. She giggled at the thought; Syaoran's obsession with green was getting to her.

Sakura yawned cutely and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes gently. She grumbled something incoherently when a sudden rush of cold air ran down her spine. She pouted then proceeded to climb out of the low bed.

"Kurako-chan."

Her head snapped up and locked her eyes with his. Syaoran was smirking, mirth dancing in his eyes. He was leaning casually against the thin rice paper screen (though she suspected it was something stronger considering he hadn't fallen through it yet) arms deep in the pockets of the pants of his suit. "Hurry up and dress. I've made your breakfast already."

She smiled and stretched out languidly.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you here."

Her eyes opened blearily, "But you said you'd take me."

"Not at this rate, my dear. You are taking far too long. School starts in an hour." The smirk widened.

Sakura blinked her emerald jewels blankly, "An hour… that's plenty of time for me."

"Not unless you want to go to the park before class."

Her demeanor brightened and she gazed at him excitedly, "Are you serious?" She was so shocked. Syaoran was busy nearly all the time. Every single morning, he'd always be gone by the time she woke up. The only time she spent with him was after school, sometimes (he either had meetings to attend when she visited, or else she needed to go to the library), and in the night (when he wasn't flying off to some foreign country). Sakura thought wistfully back to when she was a child. He wasn't as busy back then; he was never trying to get ahead of work by months, instead, every single day he'd take her to the park for a peaceful stroll, but now… he rarely did anything with her that was outside their home.

"Hurry up and change my little cherry blossom."

She nodded once enthusiastically before jumping out of his bed and zooming into her room. In a flurry of motions, she managed to collect her uniform and ran into the bathroom, sliding the door shut.

* * *

Sakura sighed, resting her head back against his solid hard chest. Her arms were resting on his forearms that were wrapped around her waist. "I miss this."

Syaoran tugged lightly at her school jumper under her blazer, "You won't have to anymore." He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"Hm, how's the company going?" she spun around in his grip, linking her hands behind his neck and walked backwards through the park.

"As expected."

She pouted, "That's not what I mean."

He chuckled deeply, "I don't have anymore trips until late next year. If I do, I can just cancel them or drag you along with me."

Emerald eyes blinked, "So it's alright?"

The man stopped in his tracks and dragged her up to his chest, "Didn't we go over this last night?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"And you know I won't ever lie to you."

She nodded again, this time straight after her spoke.

"Then let's just enjoy this moment, ne? You have to get to school soon."

"What time is it?"

He inserted the key and the watch that dangled around his neck slid open. "Oh, would you look at that. It's eightish."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought you had an internal clock!"

"Oh, I do, just didn't want to ruin the moment," he grinned innocently, tightening his hold on her as she struggled to get out of his hold, "Xiao! I need to get to school! I'm already late!"

"You can just stay here though! Its more fun than school, don't you think?"

"Li Xiao Lang! The gates will be closing soon if I don't hurry up and then I'll miss my exam!"

"Your exam? The one you spent hours studying at the library for?" He raised a brow sardonically.

"What? Not this again! Xiao Lang!" she whined pitifully, banging her book bag against his arm, "I mean the one I spent most of my afternoons in your office studying."

"Oh! That one!" his eyes narrowed, "So you weren't studying yesterday?"

Sakura caught sight of the time on his watch. "I only have five minutes!"

"Ah, don't worry; your school is right next to the park." He spun around with her and walked slowly towards the entrance, swaying from side to side to aggravate her.

"Xiao-chaaan! Do you know how _big_ this park is?" she pouted, sending him a puppy face. "Onegaaaaaai desu?"

He deadpanned seeing that look and tried to shove it out of his mind, "Damn it. Fine, but you better be waiting at the gates after school. No heavy books, I'm taking my bike."

"Fine, fine, fine! Now let me go!" she jumped around, trying to hurry up his walk.

"Who said anything about letting go?" He shot her the trademark grin (even with the closed eyes).

"Nani?"

"I'm not letting you go until I have to!" He laughed and broke into a run, her wrist securely in his hand.

"Hoe! Syaoran-kun! I can't run that fast!" Syaoran threw her a reassuring grin.

"And that's why you're keeping up fine!" he sped up faster and she tripped a few times.

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

He rolled his amber eyes and sighed dramatically, "Then I only have one other option left."

She was afraid of what the option was, but before she could voice her opinion, she was swung up and around into his arms. She looked wide eyed up at his grinning face and had to smile.

"Trust me, Sakura-chan."

Her smile stayed permanently glued to her face and her arms snaked around his neck.

"Arigatou."

He squeezed her once to let her know he heard. When they reached the park's exit, he made an abrupt turn to the left, towards the large all girl school.

"Oh, who would have thought," he said in amusement. The gates of her school were closing and some girls that didn't live there (it was a boarding school) were running frantically through the gates.

Sakura groaned, "This is too much like Stairway to Heaven!" she stared forlornly at the closing gates (that was really large, that was why it wasn't closed yet—it was also closed automatically, so no guards standing by).

"Well, let's change it." Syaoran smirked at the challenge, seeing the gates closed to locking shut. A few girls were already locked out because the gap was too thin for them to try and squeeze through and they were turning around for a day of shopping while some were sitting down relaxing on the field inside, using their free periods for extra rest.

"What? Xiao-chan, you can't go through the gates!"

"No, but I can go over."

"OVER? Do you know how high that is?"

"Do you know who I am?" he shot back mockingly.

"Of course I do! You're CEO of your company!"

"Is that all you think of me?" he pretended to look hurt. "I'm disappointed."

"Even with your title, no one can jump that high!"

"Xiao Ying, believe. Believe in me." His deep voice was serious as he concentrated. Syaoran was sprinting fast towards the school, but turned towards the large cherry blossom tree that lined the high brick wall.

"Hold on tight."

She did. Her small hands clutched onto his white business shirt. Her emerald eyes clenched shut.

"Trust me." His whisper calmed her down and she relaxed her hold on him. Suddenly, she felt herself careening up. Syaoran had jumped up onto a tree branch and was kicking his way up to higher branches. When he was close enough, he leaped onto the brick wall and scaled down, landing in a low crouch with Sakura tucked safely in his arms.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he stood up and released her. Sakura stood on wobbly legs, trying to gain her balance, but fell back down on her derrière.

She inhaled deeply, "Arigatou Syaoran-kun, I think I'm going to rest for a minute."

"Don't you have an exam now?" He wasn't the slightest bit winded.

"That's in twenty-three minutes; it should be if it's eight." The school's clock started ringing.

"I only needed to be inside the school before the gates closed."

"Oh, so you made me rush for nothing." Syaoran shook his head from side to side before straightening up. He tapped her lightly on the lips. "Well then, now I have to go to work, I'm sure that I've forgotten my car back there somewhere." He grinned boyishly before turning to jump up. When he was extremely high up in the air, he flipped, and while upside down, waved to Sakura affectionately with two fingers. He disappeared and she vaguely heard him landing.

A small smile graced her lips and she exhaled. With the adrenaline rush blown over she stood up and headed to her locker.

"You're smiling!" the person sounded so shocked that it forced the small grin off her face.

"And I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

Sakura saw a girl in her class lying lazily on the grass, a thick book in front of her.

"You do know that boyfriends aren't allowed on school grounds," the girl ran a hand through her hair, "especially _older_ boyfriends."

Sakura looked blankly at her, and bowed politely, "Suzuhara-san."

"Ying Fa, we are not in Japan, no need for such formalities," Kimiko sat up and stretched. She was one of the few girls in school that was Japanese, being an exchange student.

Sakura nodded, "If you'll excuse me." She bowed again and walked towards class.

"Hey, wait!" The dark haired Asian ran to catch up with her classmate, "Tell me about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

A thin brow was raised. "With the way he was acting with you? Who are you trying to fool? And did you see that jump? I didn't think it was possible until today!" Kimiko grinned and threw an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Why so cold? I don't think you've ever smiled in all my time here!"

"Suzuhara-san, why are you speaking to me?"

Brown eyes blinked in confusion, "Is it wrong to try and speak to you?"

"You ignore me in class and don't speak to me unless you need help with work." Sakura held her book bag closer to her chest.

"Ying Fa, you make me sound like some kind of user! You know I'm not like that!"

"What do you want?"

Kimiko didn't say anything for a while, "Okay, so I do want something."

Sakura continued walking and shrugged her arm off her shoulder.

"That guy you were with, I've seen him somewhere before."

"That's wonderful Suzuhara-san. A lot of males have brown hair."

"No, like, I've seen him, on TV or _something_!"

"A lot of people on TV have brown hair."

"Ying Fa, are you ever not sarcastic?"

"Yes."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed down in concentration. They widened when she thought of one of her obsessions.

"Oh my GOD! You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Kimiko looked like she wanted to faint. "OH MY GOD!"

Sakura stopped walking and stared at her in confusion, "Oh my God?"

Slightly recovered from her hysterics, Kimiko grabbed the poor girl by her shoulders, eyes wide. "You said that he isn't your boyfriend right?" She had a wild, yet excited look in her eyes.

"So?" she hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"You have SO gotta hook me up with him!"

Emerald eyes glazed over with ice. "If you want to date him so bad, then you go ask him out."

Kimiko turned pleading, "But, he doesn't speak with anyone! He's always glaring! But with you, I actually saw him _smile!_ (I think I'm going to die!) _You _were smiling! Please, Ying Fa, hook me up with him!"

Sakura yanked her arm out of the vice-like grip and walked hurriedly to the building.

"Ying Fa! Wait up!" The girl ran to her side again, "Just _how_ do you know him?"

Her emerald gaze remained fixated on the doors straight ahead. "That's none of your business."

Kimiko gasped suddenly, "Wait, why didn't I make the connection before? You're his sister! Oh, why didn't I ever think of that before?" she clapped her hands excitedly, "I'm right aren't I? You're his sister!"

Sakura sent her a look that said she was clearly an idiot, "Suzauhara-san, I need to get to class. Goodbye."

"Aww, Ying Fa, don't be so mean! Just tell him about me, please? I'm your friend aren't I?" Kimiko turned pleading brown eyes onto the younger girl.

"Suzuhara-san, I don't consider someone who tries to plagiarize my work my friend."

"What? You're still cut up about that? That was ages ago, and I said I was sorry!"

"I had to redo my month long assignment on another topic and have it handed in the next day because the teachers all thought I copied from you."

"But you handed it in right?"

Sakura stared blankly at her and turned on her heels.

"Come ON! Just give me his number then! And give him mine as well! That way we'll all be happy!"

Sakura inhaled deeply before pulling out her phone. Kimiko saw this and squealed excitedly when the girl pressed a few buttons. Sakura held the phone to her ear, confusing the Japanese exchange student. When the person on the other line picked up, Sakura forced herself to calm down.

"_Speak."_ His nonchalance calmed her down immediately.

"Xiao Lang," she said with relief, "Did I interrupt you?" She had a sneaking suspicion that he was still driving right now (well, she'd never known him to pull over just for a phone call). To determine whether he was holding onto the piece of metal or if he had it hung up and on speaker (or using an earphone) was beyond her knowledge; quoting him, he loved to alternate. But then again, he had answered all too quickly to be using earphones… or had he already been using them before she had called…? Questions, questions.

"_No, not at all, what do you need?"_

She cast an indifferent glance to the ecstatic female. "I just want to know," she paused, the eager expression on Kimiko's face cutting her line of thought for a second, "if it would be possible to terminate a contract of an exchange student at the academy."

Kimiko's face paled and she grew ashen. Her jaw dropped to the ground and her merry mood flew right out the window. "What?" she whispered.

"_Why, of course Kurako-chan. If anyone's annoying you, just tell me, ne? I'll send them packing right away."_

In the empty hallway, his strong voice echoed from Sakura's speaker. "Hai, Xiao-chan." She smiled warmly, "I'll see you after school."

"_Kurako-chan,"_ he acknowledged before hanging up. Sakura snapped her phone shut and turned to Kimiko. "Please leave me alone," she requested politely before walking along to her next classroom. She had missed homeroom had to get to the exam rooms before they locked her out.

The girl's lip trembled, "But…" Slowly, her brows narrowed, "You will get him to go out with me." Hope tinted her deep voice.

Sakura ignored her.

"Your social life will be ruined, you know! I'm popular here! You're just a loner, like all the other geeks!"

"In that case, more than half the school is filled with 'geeks'." Sakura opened the door to the exam hallway and closed it shut silently.

"I'm popular!" Kimiko fumed.

"Because you talk so much! Everyone is always talking about how you should shut up!" Kimiko turned to glare at the offending female. "So SHUT UP!" The new female with blonde streaked hair spun around with a flourish, her locker destination in mind.

Kimiko shot daggers at the girls back. "I'll show you all. Let's see who's laughing when I show up with THE Li Xiao Lang as my boyfriend."

She grinned. "Xiao Lang will go out with me. He'll love me, he'll cherish me, he'll buy me _everythin_g I want! Won't you Xiao Lang? Yes, yes you will." She clapped.

"Talking to yourself is fine, but to answer yourself is a sign of insanity."

Kimiko swung around and saw a good friend of hers walking out of a classroom.

"What, you don't believe he'll like me?"

"Keep dreaming Kimiko, someone like him will never like someone like you."

Kimiko pouted and crossed her arms, "How would you know?"

"Because life isn't a fairytale, girl. Give up on him already. Didn't the guard at his company kick you out before you could place one foot in the elevator?"

"So? He hasn't met me yet so he won't know what I'm like!"

"That Ying Fa has a better chance than you do Kimi. I don't know why you were yelling at her, but her attitude will get her farther than yours."

"Well, obviously. She's he's sister!"

Linda slanted her a doubtful look, "Kimi, he only has four sisters, and they're all older than him."

"But I saw her speaking with him this morning!"

Her friend walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Well, you are slightly warm. Let's get you to the medical office shall we?"

"What? I'm not sick!"

"Of course you're not." Linda smiled reassuringly, patting her on the head like she was a little child. "Come along now." She draped an arm around Kimiko's shoulder and practically dragged the girl to the large room.

"I'm not sick!"

"I never said you were."

"What? You think I'm _insane?_"

"At this rate, yes."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she left the school grounds. Kimiko had spent the whole day (after she was released from the medical ward) spreading rumors that she was Li Xiao Lang's girlfriend _and_ sister. Her face scrunched up at the thought of incest.

"Ying Fa!"

A girl from one of her advanced classes ran to catch up with her. "Can I borrow your notes from class? I missed the first half."

Sakura reached into her book bag and pulled out the necessary papers.

Ai Yanzi smiled shyly, accepting it. "Xie xie ni." Before Sakura left to go, she timidly asked her the question she was sure everyone was dying to know the answer to. "Eh, a-are the ru-rumors by any chance—"

"No."

"O-oh! Well," she laughed nervously, "Guess everything Kimiko says is never true then."

She said nothing.

"W-well, I'll see you around then Ying Fa! Thanks so much for the notes!" Ai Yanzi speedily rushed away, eager to get away from the indifferent Japanese and to most like spread the good news (famous Li Xiao Lang was free and single). But one question still lingered in the air. _How did their Ying Fa know Li Xiao Lang?_

"What's this I hear about a rumor?"

Sakura jumped, a small squeak escaping her lips, "Kami Xiao Lang, I didn't hear you ride up!"

He raised an eyebrow; she knew he did, even with the dark protecting shield over his face, "Why does that not surprise me?"

She whacked him on the arm, a bright smile coming to her face. "So where are we going now?" She strapped her bag to the back of the black and emerald bike and unclasped the matching helmet.

"You still haven't answered my question."

With the helmet securely on, she climbed on behind him and snaked her arms around his torso. "A girl saw you this morning and decided to spread the word."

Syaoran chuckled as he revved the motor. "Right, how bad can it possibly get?"

Sakura sighed and tightened her grip. The bike suddenly screeched loudly and she felt the air trying to drag her backwards.

"Oh, how about me being your sister and you being my boyfriend?"

Syaoran choked on his laughter, swerving slightly out of the lane, "You're kidding me!" At least her phone call that morning made more sense.

She didn't reply.

"You do go to the Academy for the elite, do you not?"

Sakura pouted and punched him lightly on his hard stomach. "Tell me where you're taking me."

"How does a late lunch sound to you?"

"Sounds wonderful Xiao."

Her tinkling laughter flowed out lucidly as she threw her arms out to the side, her fingers spread out widely to catch the air.

_Sometimes, the world can be so perfect._

"What are we going to eat?" she was drugged on the freedom she had with him and wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to civilization.

"If food is all you think about, then I'm horrified to think what you'll look like in the near future."

_If only time could stop, _she thought wryly. She slammed her fist into his stomach, hard.

Syaoran choked on the rest of what he was going to say and gasped at the shocking pain. _Damn,_ he winced, moving the bike back into the right lane, _she sure can hit hard._

He heard her turn her head to the side indignantly and had to smile.

Sakura screamed suddenly, her panic piercing his heart and he pulled the brakes. The momentum made the motorbike swerve off the road, straight towards the tree. Syaoran felt her arms wrap around his waist. The sight of the large tree flashed in his peripheral and he spun his body around on the bike, pulling his treasure closer into his embrace.

"No! Are you _crazy_? **_XIAO LANG!"_**

Instinct overrode his logic and he jumped of the screeching vehicle, his heavy weight pushing it into the tree. The collision of metal against nature resounded loudly; the explosion forced him back further in the air and the abrupt push in gravity slammed him into the ground. Syaoran took the brunt of the fall with Sakura trembling in his arms.

"Ying Fa," he choked out as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

For sure the helmet on his head was cracked and he struggled to get it off. He was finally able to breath in the smoke filled air freely.

"Good thing I—was," he choked on a breath, "wearing a, helmet, eh?"

"Xiao Lang! Nande? DOUSHITE?"

He could hear her, he could hear her so clearly, but he couldn't see her. Not her lively eyes, her silky hair, her pouted lips, her delicate face… he couldn't even see his link with her anymore.

However, what he did see was a long dark ponytail streamed out of his line of vision as the other biker drove off.

"_Have we always… been like this?"_

"_As long as I can remember, yes."_

"_Why am I so different?"_

"_Because you're not one of us."_

"_How?"_

"_You live on humans. We don't."_

"_Aren't we human?"_

"_Dear little wolf, the day that we are anything close to human is the day I decide to let you become leader."_

"_That day is not very far away."_

"_You'd think that wouldn't you?"_

"_Is that why you hate me?"_

…

"_Yes."_

* * *

**Love or hate, please review!**


	2. Ch2: An Inconvenient Plan

This story was originally placed in the CCS section, but I've decided to cross it over with X/1999 and TRC characters to prevent Mary Suing as much as I can.

* * *

**Infernal Affairs**

**Chapter Two**

_An Inconvenient Plan_

* * *

He had a habit of concealing his emotions. If he was sad, he'd be overly happy, constructing fake enthusiasm to shine brightly from his gloomy demeanor. If he was angry, he'd be smiling as if the China was the most perfect place on earth. If he happy he'd be staring blankly at whatever passed his way. This was when he was in the predictable moods, when he felt like alternating, when he wanted a change, it was very near impossible to tell exactly what he was thinking. He was the king of masks.

And that was why Sakura had no idea how her dear benefactor was truly feeling. There was no way in hell he'd tell her he was hurt, even if he insisted he would, and it would drive her insane if she tried to find out if he was exhausted or lacking sleep and whatnot. So she resorted to being blunt. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Syaoran let his head fall against the table in exasperation. "You've been asking me that everyday for the last month."

"But you could still be hurt!" Worry creased her brow as she fussed over him, eyes scanning over his body over and over again to ensure that he was perfectly healthy. .

"Kurako," Syaoran stood up and leaned over the table, his form towering over her lithe frame. He gripped her shoulders and shook her gently, "I was released the day after I woke up. If I was injured I wouldn't have been released until the week later, at least."

Sakura bit her lip, concerned and unconvinced, "Sure you're up for this?"

"Actually…" his mouth curled into a cruel smirk, "On second thoughts, no, I'm not." He let her go and regrettably sunk back into the padded chair. "Have fun on the trip. Remember to bring your sleeping pills and make sure you keep the sword on you at all times! Sayonara!" He waved extravagantly.

Uncertainty crossed through her thoughts. "Ah, a-ano, maybe—" She yelped when he pulled her over the table and onto his lap.

"Relax would you? You're acting as if one small school trip would kill me," he grinned almost impishly as he gave her a light pat on the head. "Now come, the day isn't going to wait for us. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"If you're not fine you'll only make me worry more." She struggled in his hold, more than a little self conscious of her weight like every other time he held her.

"Oh hush you, since when have I ever been hurt?" Amusement was displayed on his usual somber features when he saw her furrow her brows together to think, "See? Now hurry up and gather your bags, we're leaving now."

When he deposited her weight to the floor, she quickly scurried out of the room. Sakura poked her head back into his office, "If you're—"

"Sakura." A warning glance was sent her way. She grinned sheepishly, "I get it Xiao-chan, I get it." She smiled adoringly at him and left.

He eyed her form as she disappeared, "Could it b—" A loud thud sounded and he shook his head with exasperation. "Mou Kurako, think you could survive this trip if you keep tripping like that?" he called out mockingly. Sakura's indignant shout was cut short by a crash.

* * *

He couldn't help grinning madly for the rest of the ride as the girl's face was pulled into a sulking pout. She had managed to klutz up three more times before she was seated safely in the limousine, and right after she had made a bet with him that she wouldn't trip at the camp.

_Argh! Damn the man! _Sakura vowed silently to catch him off guard the next time he purposely made her fall. But in the meantime, she would give him the silent treatment. Now that would definitely wipe that smirk off his face. _Demo, he'll find a way to make me talk! _A deep scowl creased her forehead.

"Oh stop with the face Kurako. Smile!" He grinned playfully when he pulled her over to face him. He progressed onto pulling her cheeks outward. "See? Now doesn't that make you feel much better?"

"It makes my cheeks hurt." She wondered how he knew what she said when he was still holding onto her cheeks. What anyone else would've heard was, "Ee may mah chihurh. Syaoran released her and rubbed her face gingerly.

The quiet buzz of the window separating the passengers from the driver opening diverted Syaoran's attention. "We have arrived sir."

"Thank you Londart. You have the rest of the month off, I'm sure you know." He nodded at the young man and moved out of the car.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" the driver mockingly saluted. Syaoran glared at the man's failed sense of humor. Sweat ran down Kyle's neck as he scratched his head nervously.

Sakura laughed heartily at the poor driver, "Don't worry Kyle, Xiao-chan's just a big grump!" She moved to hug him; she wasn't going to see him for a month, and a month was such a long time."I'll miss you!" Strong arms snaked around her waist before she came in contact with the man. "That's enough Kurako, any later and you'll be unfortunate enough to have to see him everyday for the next month." Syaoran aimed a menacing glare towards his employee.

Syaoran carefully dragged her out of the limousine. "Now, don't you have a job to do?" The danger behind his glare didn't lesson one bit as the young man scampered out of the driver's seat to the boot. He unloaded the baggage in record time and, with a speedy and deep bow to his boss, he darted back into the safety of the vehicle.

While Kyle skillfully backed the car out of the school, Sakura energetically waved goodbye to him, "Ne! Stay safe Kyle!" A strong hand gripped hers and dragged her limb down to her side, "I swear you're such a child!"

She glared at him and pulled her hand out of his grip to cross under her chest huffily. "I'm eighteen Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran playfully messed up her hair, "Like that makes a difference." He sensed that she was about to lunge at him, "Oh, look at the time, people are waiting already, don't want to cause a scene." That calmed her down. Syaoran knew that she wasn't outspoken or brash in public. Rather, she was a brilliant actor who fooled everyone at her school into thinking that she was a quiet and mild mannered girl, a recluse to the world. He almost admired her cunningness. Unfortunately it wasn't just that. He had no idea why she insisted to be that way around others. It baffled him that the cheerful energetic girl he knew wasn't quite the same in public.

Containing herself, Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran's arm and dragged him towards the bus, their luggage dragging on the ground from his hands. "Kurako, what's with the sudden attack?" He whined quietly but didn't try to stop her. However, he sensed that they had caught the attention of quite a lot of people on the bus. He grinned.

"I am not attacking you," she replied and slapped him on the arm. "Now go give the nice bus driver our luggage."

"Yes Mistress," he grumbled crankily. "After all, I live to serve you." His voice was heavily layered with sarcasm it was impossible to miss.

Sakura stifled a giggle behind her hand and pushed him off towards the only bus that had yet to leave, the one that her class was assigned to. Syaoran, miffed, threw the suitcases roughly into the open compartment and walked with his head up high towards the bus door where Sakura was waiting. A pleasantly cool smile was fixed onto his face.

"Ah, just in time Sakura-chan." Terada Yoshiyuki, a fellow teacher who taught Japanese and Health and Physical Education, had flown in from Japan because of his recommendations. "I was getting worried that we'd have to leave without you. Now, I know you aren't quite fond of the game but being purposely late isn't an excuse." The teacher jumped off the vehicle and proceeded to usher her inside.

Sakura giggled at his comment. Yoshiyuki was her favorite teacher and their Japanese roots only made them closer, not to mention the fact that his family was also in business with hers. Yoshiyuki smiled at his friends, "Syaoran, do come on, we are about to leave any moment now."

The brunette smiled lazily and acquiesced when he saw Sakura reluctantly headed up the stairs.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I'm afraid you have to sit down here with us, there are no available seats left up there. A few students from the other classes were sent up."

Syaoran smirked, "Oh, nothing to do with you now is it?"

"Me? Maa, maa, you overestimate me," Yoshiyuki sat down in his seat and gestured to the one in front of him. "By the way, we have two volunteers meeting us up at the ranch. I believe you know them if I'm not mistaken."

"Eh?" The teacher knew he didn't have the man's full attention just yet.

"Kinomoto Touya and Daidouji Tomoyo."

_Now_ he had his full attention.

* * *

"Why am I stuck in this costume?" A deep hollow voice echoed out from within the large round head.

"Because you're tall."

He saw a short plump snowman wiggle by. "Since when does height have to do with anything?"

"Oh Touya, since you're so insistent…" Tomoyo trailed off with a wave of her hand, "I don't want you to scare away the little children!" Her tinkling laughter was muffled by her hand.

Touya huffed and hit her lightly on the head. "Now who's scaring them off?"

Tomoyo ignored him. "Oh look! Here they come!" She checked over his snowman costume one last time, tugging at the material from time to time. "Okay, remember, give out those snow bags and make sure that she is given one alright? You know, the girl with—"

He eyed the younger girl from the corner of his eyes. "Just because I'm in this stupid costume does not make me stupid."

"Are you wearing the necklace?" She ignored his statement and looked up into big black beady eyes.

Aggravated he swatted her away, "Yes, _mother._"

She beamed and headed off into their cabin, waving enthusiastically. "Remember, the girl with—"

"I know."

Right on cue as the long inky mane disappeared from sight, the buses painted with the colors and emblem of Yun Xing Academy for Girls reversed itself into the parking zone. Not far behind were the buses of the sibling school.

Grumbling, Touya stormed towards the buses as fast as he could in such a confining costume. He could almost imagine Tomoyo shaking her head at his subtlety. His sharp eyes scanned the buses, trying to figure out which one the target was in.

He cringed when a few high-pitched squeals rang out; _they_ had caught sight of him, obviously aware of the popular stuffed toys that resided inside the snow bags he carried around in the basket. He sucked in his breath and prepared himself for the stampede of crazy girls who would fawn over how cute he (the costume) and the gifts were. He noticed the other snowmen were receiving the same reaction, but because he was the tallest… Touya growled.

Handing over the bags to the girls as quickly as possible, he made for an escape, however, some pulled him back with strength he never knew they possessed and asked for a photograph with him. He grumbled, knowing how the manager would react to his rudeness towards guests if he denied, the old man was watching him like a hawk by the window. Reluctantly he complied.

After long torturous flashes and what he now referred to as a photo session, he managed to free himself from their clutches. He would hug the teacher who had told them to go to collect their bags if it weren't out of his nature. And now he had a girl to find.

He scanned over the people who had exited the bus, standing around with their bags and luggage at there feet. He searched, sifting through every face he saw. Soon enough, the buses from Yun Xing Academy for Boys arrived and the passengers were filing out in an orderly fashion. It was strange, the school. Every student was still dressed in their immaculate uniforms, all looking prim and proper while their guests were in casual wear. And not to mention their manners… Touya wanted to smack his head. All the students were so well mannered and refined it was ridiculous! Well… with the exception of the crazy fawning girls, but even now they had composed themselves.

Once everyone collected their luggage and the buses were gone, the teachers instructed for everyone to quiet down. Everyone did. At the front of the large crowd stood the headmasters of both schools dressed in suits, sticking out terribly in the white snowy landscape, just like the students. Touya briefly wondered why they didn't look so cold. No one showed signs of shivering nor did any sink into the soft snow like most; it was curious.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please line up," the headmaster of the girl's academy had a very loud voice, those at the back would have no trouble hearing him. Immediately, everyone uniformed shuffled around. Soon the students were all neatly lined up alphabetically in their respective classes with minimal noise. They were like… zombies. Well, zombie was the only word he could think of for them. Touya shuddered, trying to imagine the discipline the children received.

The guests all moved to the side. Tian Hao directed a kind smile to them. "It's been a long journey and I thank all of you for coming along on this month-long camping trip; I know it has taken most of you away from work." Compared to the students, those on the guest list was fewer, but many were around the same age group. Some parents had come, but they were very few in number, no more than fifty.

The other man, older and graying around his temples cleared his throat. He looked haggard; a mean look on his face clearly showing that he did not tolerate insolent behavior. "The teachers will take the attendance roll, after that, please proceed to your assigned cabins, no detours." He gave a sharp glare to a certain area within the boys' crowd. "If for some reason you cannot read the map you were given, ask the workers. Lunch will be served at one o'clock, after that you will be given the rest of the day to unpack, when done you are free to wander around and familiarize yourself with your surroundings. Dinner is at seven o'clock in the main dining room and curfew is at ten o'clock. Anyone caught outside without teacher permission or an adult will be punished accordingly. Misconduct will have you packing your bags, no warnings will be given. Any questions?" The look he gave said that he also tolerated no questions.

Not a sound was uttered, but Touya saw a few teenagers from the sidelines glaring at the man. Ah yes, he was already hated, what with that whole speech of his, Touya would've hated him as well if he were in position to. Then Touya absently grinned, with the students all lined up, he could easily find his target, all he had to do was be as unnoticeable as possible, that part was easy with the big round snowman's head covering his eyes from view. And that was when he saw his prey, standing near the middle of the first line, a few paces right in front of him. He was surprised he didn't notice her sooner; she seemed to have a natural ability to blend in with her surroundings. Now the hard part was to give the bag to her without being so obvious. The wolf was a paranoid son of a bitch. Even from there he could see the amber eyes watching the girl protectively.

What he did have to his advantage was the fact that he was closer to her, very close. When the classes were dismissed and roll call was finished, the students moved with an excited flurry towards their bags, intent to unpack and eat lunch. Taking the chance, he moved forward and gave a passing girl a bag. She accepted with a bright smile of gratitude, but he paid no heed to her and continued to his target. In a matter of seconds he was offering her a bag containing a penguin.

Sakura was surprised that she stopped walking. She looked at him curiously before accepting the bag with a small smile. Touya's breath caught. There was something about the girl… something strangely comforting. He could see why Syaoran was so taken with her. Quickly he moved a few paces forward to hand the next girl a bag. A small satisfied grin settled on his lips. "Mission accomplished," he murmured. Suddenly he felt very foolish for letting such a thing rub off on him. "Heh," he grumbled, "Stupid humans."

He headed off to his cabin to change out of the ridiculous costume.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, what you got there?" Sakura lugged the suitcases behind her having absolutely no trouble dragging it through the snow.

He flashed a grin and held out a black plastic bag decorated with silver snowflakes, "I thought you'd like a toy." He peered into the plain bag dangling around her wrist, "Seems I was too late." He pulled the toy out and a smirk replaced the grin, "But of course, mine's always better."

"Mou!" the brunette dropped one of the bags and attempted to grab it back. "Give that back Syaoran!" She pouted.

"Strange thing this is," Syaoran held it up to his face to examine it closely, "I don't like penguins all that much." He flicked its nose with distaste, "Or suits for that matter." He shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder, not at all caring that he was littering.

"Xiao Lang!" She swatted him on the arm and moved to pick it up. The man chuckled deeply and wound his arm around her waist. He picked up the other bag and continued on the way to their cabin. "Now Sakura, I have a much better one for you!" He dangled the bag from her abdomen.

Sakura sulked, "But I liked the penguin!"

His brow twitched. "Too late now, it's already ruined by the snow." Syaoran nudged her, "Now come on, you'll like this one more."

She decided to ignore him and concentrated on dragging the suitcase as best she could with his arm restricting her movements somewhat. Four klutz attacks later they reached the assigned cabin. Once she unlocked the door, the luggage was discarded by the foot of the closest bed and she kneeled down, intent on unpacking without talking to him. Not to be outdone, Syaoran wound both arms around her and hefted her up. He spun her around to face him and made her straddle his waist, holding her tightly around her thighs, this way he could easily talk to her face to face without having to bend down. She didn't bring her arms around his shoulders like she normally did; instead they were crossed under her bosom.

"Ying Fa," he began in his stern voice mockingly, "It was just a toy. You will not give me the silent treatment over a stuffed toy." She didn't answer but he knew by the spark in her eyes that she had been struggling not to laugh the whole time. He let the bag containing his toy settle between their torsos. Syaoran was able to easily balance her with one arm, but he decided to loosen his grip a little. Now she held onto him, a small yelp escaping her lips. "Now apologize."

The serious expression was what made her crack. Peels of laughter filled his ears like music and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, still ignoring his toy. She twirled the curls at the base of his neck around her fingers. "Go–me–n na–sa–i!" She enunciate each syllable playfully and then flicked him on the neck. "But that doesn't mean you can just throw away my things because you don't like it."

He stated, "You got it for free."

Sakura's head fell onto his shoulder and she knocked it a few times against his bone, moaning all the while, "Not this again." Minutes passed and all was quiet, the only movement was Sakura's head banging against his shoulder. Still a few more minutes passed and nothing changed.

With a noise of exasperation, Syaoran sat down on the bed, "Open the damn bag already and forget about that stupid toy."

She eyed him curiously, "What do you have against free little toys anyway? It's not like there's a bomb inside it." He glared at her. "Alright, alright," she sighed melodramatically, "The free toy was evil and disgusting, nothing compared to the larger, more expensive toy that came from the same company." He didn't like her sarcasm so he pinched her thigh lightly. She returned the glare. Slowly, Sakura picked up the bag between them, sighed, and reached in, when she finally freed the inanimate object from its prison and discarded the bag and box, her eyes brightened. "Neko-chan!" Instantly she was cuddling the life out of it.

Syaoran stared at her dryly, "Nothing compared to the larger, more expensive toy indeed."

Sakura swatted him with the medium sized black kitten, "Shut up, it is still a toy after all."

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran deposited her onto the floor, "We should start unpacking, lunch in is half an hour."

The girl moaned pitifully from the floor, hugging the toy tighter, "You're so mean to me!"

Syaoran squatted down and flicked her brow, "And you love me anyway."

She snarled and her head snapped up to bite his finger. He retreated in time and smirked at her. "Come on Kurako-chan, don't be so lazy."

"I'll show you lazy!"

"Excuse me?" A low toned voice sounded from the open door.

Sakura looked at the stranger upside down from her position on the floor. The young man was tall, with a head of silky dark hair and smooth pale skin. Quickly she sat up, mindful that she didn't knock Syaoran over.

The young man in the school uniform smiled politely, but it was strained. The smile never reached the blank emerald eyes. "Sumeragi Subaru." A graceful bow followed before he stepped out of his shoes and entered the cabin, a duffel bag hanging off his small frame.

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Sakura returned the gesture. "Exchange student ne?" She saw the badge on his collar and smiled kindly, "Li Sakura desu." She held out her hand.

For the longest time, the boy stayed still, staring at her with glazed eyes. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he accepted and shook loosely, grasp almost nonexistent. For that brief second, Sakura noticed how amazing soft his hand was. Her smile didn't falter as she turned around to her guardian. "Ah! How rude of me." Nimble hands grabbed onto pinstriped sleeves and tugged. "This is Li Syaoran," she continued in Japanese. "I hope we will all get along." As he extended his hand, Syaoran was met with a violent reaction. Immediately, the student had gone completely still, frozen in place and staring at him with something akin to fear.

Syaoran immediately felt drawn to the boy, or else it was his eyes, large green eyes filled with so much pain. Syaoran eyed the boy calculatingly, a brow lowering in interest. There was definitely something not quite right with the exchange student. "Daijoubu?"

The businessman noticed how those dark eyes stood out painfully from the thin pale face. The boy was obviously malnourished, looking younger than he actually was. Amber eyes saw the small fist beginning to tremble. Syaoran's brow quirked up again. There was definitely something about the young man that just drew him in, something familiar; it wasn't just the emerald eyes.

"Saa," the businessman withdrew his hand and smiled thinly. He saw Sakura staring curiously at him from the corner of his eye and turned to her, smile widening. "I believe we all have some unpacking to do." He tapped his wristwatch, "A little more than fifteen minutes left after all." With a cheery grin, he swept the girl at his side up. Delicately, he placed her upon the top bunk where the wooden ladder was connected. He swooped down, grabbed her suitcase and settled it gently at the foot of her bed. He flicked her head lightly, ignoring her glare, before going down to pack his own things away. He didn't miss how quickly the young man turned away.

Subaru was ignored for those merciful minutes of quiet unpacking, something the younger man was grateful for. When he was done, he stood before his bunk, blinking furiously and forcing his breathing to even out. He clenched and released his fists, willing the quaking from reaching his entire body. It failed. Within moments he felt overwhelmed, borderline hysterical. His fingers twitched and his lungs burned. The calm graceful air he had constructed around himself cracked with the stress and threatened to overflow. The dark haired student put on his shoes and promptly exited the cabin.

As the door shut, Syaoran sat down on the bed. "Interesting boy, Sumeragi-kun."

A dangling foot connected with his shoulder. "Why are you being so nice to him?"

"Ah?" A large hand snaked around thin ankles, "Jealous?"

A huff followed the sound of a bag being unzipped. "Xiao Lang, you being nice and cheerful to strangers is… not in your character." She forcefully removed her leg, purposely forgetting to mention when he was being civil with his enemies. Moments later her head came into view, her long hair cascading down like a curtain. "Sumeragi: the clan in Japan famous for Onmyoujitsu. Sumeragi Subaru: thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan."

The man blinked dubiously, "Eh? Really? My, quite an extraordinary boy I have attending my school. _The_ Sumeragi eh?" A lazy grin, "I'll be sure to be nicer to him. Only the _best_ for the _thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan_." His grin was infuriatingly mocking.

Sakura glared at him. She felt oddly protective towards the solemn boy. "I promised to stay out of your business, but you will not mess with him."

"And," he drawled, eyes half lidded, "since when did you tell me what to do?"

Sakura huffed and pulled herself upright, unwilling to look at him anymore.

The man sighed. "I don't want this month to continue on like this."

She didn't answer.

"Saa." He stood up, back turned towards their bunk. "I'm going out for a walk. Be sure to make it to the dining room in time."

The girl still didn't say anything as Syaoran left the cabin. Her grip on the stuffed cat tightened. How could things between them change so fast? She knew never to interfere with what he decided to do. He ensured that she was well informed with the people he associated with. She understood the structure of high class society and all the family weaknesses, and she knew that Syaoran was a leader of his clan, working as a businessman in the day and doing god knows what in the dark of night.

Sakura was also very much aware that Syaoran was anything but a saint, doing ungodly things that would warrant the death penalty, but she was fine with it. He had made sure she understood that he wasn't a good guy serving the side of light, nor was he very attuned to morality and mercy. He gave her a chance to run and promised to leave her alone if she wished, but she decided to stay by his side, she was fine with what he did.

Unfortunately, doubts always plagued her mind. As time passed on, her dreams and delusions were shattered as she realized how much of a nightmare reality was. Syaoran was a monster, she knew, and she hated herself even more for wanting to stay with him.

But he had given her everything he could. So it had to be alright.

In the end, everything would be alright.

It had to be.

Her grip on the toy tightened painfully.

* * *

A slender hand reached down and picked up the soaking toy. Subaru straightened and brushed the snow off the penguin's wet coat. His eyes remained blank and his posture was limp, defeated. The penguin slipped from his grasp and hit the cold snow with a soft crunch.

His hand retreated into his school blazer and he retrieved his box of cigarettes; Mild Sevens. He took one out, replacing the packet with a lighter. With trembling hands, he set the tip alight and breathed in the intoxicating smoke.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health."

Green eyes widened and his hand stilled in mid-motion. He clenched the lighter tightly in his hand and glared icily at the glowing tip of his cigarette.

"What do you want?"

A friendly smile curled at the corner of his lips. "What makes you think I want something from you?"

After taking a long drag, Subaru glanced over his shoulder, a cold glare settling across his features.

Syaoran's brow arched. "Clearly I have done something to upset you. I apologize, but I am currently unaware of what that something is."

Emeralds frosted over with ice, but the pleasant smile remained fixed on the older man's face.

The cigarette dropped to the ground and the younger man stormed off, angered. Smoke furled around the penguin and a hole was steadily burning through the white fur of its stomach.

Syaoran opened his mouth, his warm breath fogging with the cold air. "You'll catch a cold without your jacket, Kurako-chan." He glanced over his shoulder, ambers eyes warm.

Sakura stared at the snow, hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of her kilt.

"I—"

"Come." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her snug against his chest, "Best get to the dining room before we're late." He grinned, "And I refuse to let your bad habits influence me."

Her head snapped up and she stared back, indignant, "Just because I don't always arrive exactly on time by your watch," she tapped his wristwatch, certain that is was set more than a couple of minutes too early, "doesn't mean I'm always late."

"Who says you're always late?" Syaoran chuckled when signs of an oncoming pout appeared on her face. He ruffled her auburn hair, "Come on, the dining room's over there." He indicated to the large wooden building a few meters away.

Mood lightening once again, she ducked out of his hold and ran forward. "Yosh, I'm hungry!"

Another chuckle, "You're always hungry."

She turned back and stuck out her tongue. "Because you never feed me!"

"I feed you all the time." He pulled her back and pushed her face into his shirt. "Keep this up and I won't be able to carry you anymore."

Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes. "Good, I don't like it when you do."

"Ah, so you want to be like that do you?" He shook his head with a tsk. "How ungrateful. Who will catch you when you fall?"

She broke away from him yet again, "I won't fall," she stuck her tongue out again, over her shoulder, the playfulness crinkling her eyes up into crescents.

"You trip at least once every half hour." Syaoran easily caught up to her and stuck his foot out, "See?" The grin widened as her foot caught on his, sending her tumbling to the ground as gravity's victim.

"Hoe!"

A deep rumbling chuckle burst from his chest. His arms were outstretched, holding her in an upright position, though rather clumsily. "Now if my hands were to accidentally slip…" he let the sentence hang. Small warm hands wrapped around his wrists and locked together in a painfully tight grip. Or in what she thought was painful. "Don't you dare," she glared at him. He smirked and dragged her up. Sakura yelped at the unexpected rush, falling onto his chest once again.

"Mou, why don't I just glue myself to you? I always seem to be stuck in this position." She relaxed, letting her feet drag on the snow as he began trudging towards the dining hall, arms secured around her waist.

"I wouldn't mind so much if you weren't such a pig Kurako."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

_Stomp!_

Syaoran kneeled over, a leg raised off the ground as it throbbed with pain.

"Serves you right," miffed, she pulled herself out of his momentarily weakened arms and trudged towards the smell of food. It was times like these that made her forget, that made her feel less guilty for enjoying herself with someone with as dark a soul as Syaoran's. She spun around and stretched out her arm. Her right thumb and index finger were positioned like a gun held flat on its side. She grinned, "Bang!" and she disappeared into the warmth of the dining room.

And because he had only one foot to support his whole weight on the soft snow, Syaoran fell into the cold snow. Aggravation seeped through his face and he rolled over onto his back, a small vein twitching on his brow. He breathed out watching as his breath mingled with the cold air. "Heh, that girl." A shiver ran down his spine. He sneezed. Twice. A growl was released and he sat up quickly, wiping away the snow drifting down his bare neck. "That girl…" Another growl escaped his lips and he stormed after her with a slight limp.

She knew he hated the cold.

* * *

The screen flickered out and the woman pressed the red button that had 'OFF' printed in bold white capitals. The steady red light blinked and then dimmed, slowly losing the heat that gave it life. The side screen was clicked shut and the hand pulled free from the straps. Connected to that hand was a thin pale wrist, one that led to the arm of the small young Japanese woman. "I knew I was asking too much from you," Tomoyo shook her head with disappointment. "Perhaps Rika would've been the better choice."

"Aa?" Touya's hard stare remained the same.

"This." With a compliant sigh, she turned the small palm sized camera on again and flipped the screen towards him. She pressed play.

From the upside down screen, Syaoran's face stared right back at him. _"I don't like penguins all that much." _The screen shook violently, blanking out for a few seconds, "_Or suits for that matter." _

Touya's brows shot up and he scoffed. Never mind that the kid was always wearing variations of suits day in and day out.

"_Xiao Lang!" _The view ricocheted against the snow, and now they had a very clear view of the bright clear sky.

"Heh," Touya stared passively at the screen, listening to the man talk, "A bit possessive that one."

Tomoyo nodded with agreement. "But besides that, I find _this_ rather interesting." She pressed the fast forward button with her thumb and let it run for a few seconds before playing it again. "Here." He took the proffered camera and flipped the rectangular screen back into position to watch it from the correct perspective.

An upright face of green eyes and short black hair covered the sky entirely.

This piqued the man's curiosity. Perhaps it was the eyes; he always had a fascination with green eyed people. "And who is he?" The world shifted again, but this time there was a clear view of the stranger. Touya blinked. The boy was taking out a cigarette, and then he was smoking. He opened his mouth to say something.

"_You know, smoking is bad for your health."_

His mouth snapped closed and he sneered disdainfully at the sleek pair of black shoes and long slack clad legs at the corner of the video.

The deep monotone voice of the green eyed boy was surprising. He sounded like a dead man, empty and cold, devoid of any signs of life. _"What do you want?"_

"_What makes you think I want something from you?" _Touya clenched his hands around the device; just hearing that mocking tone was enough to grate on his nerves.

There was silence as the boy's face turned away from the camera.

"_Clearly I have done something to upset you. I apologize, but I am currently unaware of what that something is."_

"Unaware my ass."

Tomoyo tsked from the other side of the room. She was dutifully hanging up their clothes in the surprisingly large closet. "Language Touya."

"Saa," he said noncommittally, slamming the screen shut when he could see the infuriating smirk that he knew would be on the brat's face. "That boy. Li wants something from him."

"I've already asked Rika to find out who he is." The dark haired girl folded the shirt in her lap delicately, smoothing out the creases, "So far she only has his name; Sumeragi Subaru."

Sapphire eyes narrowed and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sounds… familiar."

"It does. Unfortunately I can't place my finger on it." She tapped her lips while setting the shirt neatly into the draw. "But," she smiled at her cousin, "He is cute, ne?"

* * *

"Li-san," the girl bowed, long wavy tendrils of hair sliding down her shoulder. The man stopped but didn't turn around. "Terada-sensei has some things he needs to discuss with you."

"Ah?" Syaoran waited for the girl to catch up with him before he proceeded to walk in slow strides. "About them I assume?"

She nodded and they walked in comfortable silence.

Syaoran exhaled heavily, "So Terada doesn't know where they are?"

The brunette nodded again, "Hai. We've checked with the employers. Seems there are a lot of suspicious guests all year round. It'll be hard to determine if they are the one you're look for."

Syaoran traced his tongue across his upper teeth, feeling the crevices and sharp bumps. "New workers?"

"A lot of schools are already on vacation by now. New workers aren't all that surprising at this time of year."

"Aa." He removed the glove hand from within his coat jacket and held it out, palm facing skyward. A few small flakes settled atop the black leather, quickly melting at the instant contact with warmth. "That will be all Rika. I assume Terada is in here?" He inclined his head towards the cabin.

Rika bowed and left.

Syaoran shook his head and clicked his tongue. He grasped the handle and opened to door. "Terada."

Surprised at the intrusion, the teacher dropped his suitcase. "Ah, Syaoran, how nice of you to come in unannounced," he smiled kindly, swinging the case back up to slide it into the overhead storage compartment.

"Take a seat, please," he gestured towards the couch with his head, "I'll just be a moment."

The younger man nodded, striding over towards the dark sofa. He flopped down ungracefully and pulled the cushion onto his lap, legs stretched out comfortably. "Any signs?"

"Nothing big, but it's something." Yoshiyuki slammed the stubborn door shut before anything could fly out. "There's been some activity around the kitchens, but I assume that's your influence."

Syaoran nodded unconsciously.

Yoshiyuki ran a hand through his spiky hair and settled down next to Syaoran. "Rika also tells me she thinks that they've planted some cameras among your belongings."

"Eh?" Syaoran's brow quirked and he sent the teacher a look, "Rika thinks so, does she?"

Yoshiyuki's eyes narrowed and his smile turned playful "Yes she does." He draped his arm across the back rest, flicking Syaoran on the temple as he did so, "Tomoyo-chan is residing in cabin twenty three. Touya-kun is likely to be around there somewhere. It's hard to miss purple hair and a man towering over everyone else."

"Hn," Syaoran ran his tongue across his teeth, smiling, "Maido'ri." (1) With a final mocking salute, he pushed himself off the seat and headed off towards the exit.

"Anytime Syaoran." He waved, "I'll keep you posted."

Syaoran waved him off.

* * *

A tall man with bleached blond hair smoothed out the creases on the apron, nervously licking his lips as he did.

"Now boy, here," a notepad and pen was shoved under his nose, "If you mess up like you did with the greeting I'll have you fired understand?" he didn't wait for an answer and shoved the waiter out of the door, "Now off with you! You're being paid by the hour!"

The blonde muttered profanities under his breath, a glare fixed on his face as he stalked off.

"BOY!" Thankfully, the restaurant was, at this current moment, empty. "WHAT DID I SAY?"

He rolled his brown eyes and mockingly mimicked his boss. After a deep breath, he smiled widely, blinding anyone who cared to look at his perfect white teeth. The bell rang, indicating a customer.

The blonde exhaled, fake smile still fixated on his face, "Table for two?"

The girl started, confused. "Two?" The student glanced behind her and caught site of a young man dressed in a long white trench coat. It took a moment before she was able to register a name with the face. "Ah! Sumeragi-san! What a coincidence!" Sakura clapped jubilantly and beamed at the tall lanky boy, "Here for a snack as well?"

Subaru eyed her distrustfully before nodding reluctantly. Sakura grinned and spun around to face the waiter, "Table for two it is!"

They were escorted to a window view table on the far side of the restaurant. "Here is the menu," the waiter held out two thin booklets, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water, please."

"And you?"

Subaru opened the menu, "Water."

The smile on the waiter's face twitched, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

Sakura nodded with a grin, "Hai!" She blinked when she noticed her mistake, but the man had already left and was pouring them their drinks. "Hm…" she shrugged it off and opened the menu, "So Sumeragi-kun," she looked expectantly across the table, "I didn't see you at lunch."

"I didn't go."

"Ara?" She tilted her head to the side, "And your teacher didn't care?"

He shrugged.

"You haven't had lunch yet?"

Another shrug.

"Well," she snapped the menu closed and grinned, "I didn't eat much either, wasn't feeling hungry then. You don't mind if I join you right?"

Subaru stared at her, as if to tell her it was a stupid question considering she was already sitting at the table with him, but, being too polite for that, he shrugged.

"So what will it be?" The waiter asked as he slammed the glasses down onto the table. The force had the water spilling over the rim.

Unfazed, she cheerfully told him of her order. Subaru followed her example quietly. Once the blonde had left, Subaru grabbed hold of the water and took a sip.

"Ne, rice with a side serving of salad?" She watched him with concern, "You sure you don't want anything else? The school pays for everything."

His eyes snapped up towards her from the glass' rim. "I'm fine."

Sakura winced. "I didn't mean it that way, I meant that—"

He cut her off her apologetic ramblings with a flat stare. "I'm fine."

The Japanese born girl slumped against the seat, "Gomen nasai."

"It's fine."

Sakura bit her lip, unsure. "Do you—"

"Here." Their order landed with a loud clank before them, "Enjoy your meal." And the blond stalked off again. Sakura saw the red face of an old man standing behind the kitchen's door, glaring daggers at the young waiter.

She shook her head and clasped her hands together, "Itadakimasu." Subaru repeated her actions, though a lot less enthusiastically.

And so they ate in cold, uncomfortable silence, Sakura steadily consuming what was on her plate while the dark haired boy was picking at his food with the chopsticks.

Throughout the whole meal, if it could be called that, Sakura stole worried glances at the teen, concern bright in her eyes. She cleared her throat. Subaru didn't look up. "I," she averted her eyes to the napkin, "I'm sorry about Syaoran. Sometimes he doesn't know when he's taking it too far." She made sure to keep the bitterness out of her voice and eyes, though she had a feeling that he knew she was lying. "He doesn't mean any harm, really." She glanced up, but saw that he was still tracing stars around the cooling rice.

"He's just… in his own world sometimes." She stirred around her noodles, sighing.

Her head snapped up when she heard light laughter escape her brooding companion. "In his own world," his eyes glazed over, staring glassily over her shoulder and through the large window. "He's in his own world."

Sakura watched him with confusion, "Sumeragi-kun…"

A wry smile curled at the corner of his lips and his hand retreated into his coat. Within seconds, a white cigarette lay between his fingers and he exhaled the deadly smoke. "Maybe."

Sakura blinked furiously and looked down at her lap, refusing to look him in the eye. It hurt so much, the pain she could feel radiating from the young leader.

"Just maybe."

His gaze remained fixed and she cringed.

* * *

Amber eyes watched as snow lightly sprinkled the thick skeletal black branches with its pure white flakes. He breathed in the cold air and pulled the cashmere coat tighter around him. He never was fond of the cold, and the beauty of the winter wonderland was hardly enough to make him reconsider. He shivered as a breeze danced across his naked neck.

Syaoran smiled feeling at peace. Now the only thing missing was Sakura, but she had gone wandering off after lunch to explore the campsite. His eyes fell closed and he leaned back against the rough hard trunk, resting his weight against it.

He pulled something out of his pocket; a healthy blooming cherry blossom flower. The full rose-colored petals gleamed under the bright afternoon sun, soaking in its warmth and absorbing the light. It was such a beautiful thing, the sakura. He stroked the petals lovingly, his thumb moving gently along the soft curves.

Suddenly his hand closed into a fist around the delicate flower. Syaoran smirked and held out the hand. He loosened his grip to allow the wind to carry away the broken petals. Ambers locked with emeralds and he saluted sardonically.

"Sumeragi Subaru, I think I know who you are."

And he wiped his bare hand against his coat, removing traces of the blood.

* * *

(1) Short for 'maido arigato' (thank you) or 'maido arigato gozaimasu' (thank you very much), which is a set phrase used by service personnel. Here Syaoran uses it mockingly.

* * *


End file.
